The Make upleads to what?
by Airi-hime
Summary: Naru must return a curse to the students of a elite high school. The catch is well.. Mai ain't so happy about it. As Naru and Mai fight on how this is wrong and so forth...well they make up or what well happen. WRITERS BLOCK HELP!


Naru finished talking; his normal cold voice was filled with what seemed full of pain!

"So...what you're saying is that this spirit is actually a curse to kill Mayato-sensai? Since almost all the students were involved they are going to die. You no wait Lin-san is returning the curse! You're crazy!" Mai started with her soft confused voice which turned into a scream.

"Mai that's enough, Naru has a plan; I'm sure of it. Just believe him." Bou-san said trying to calm Mai.

Everyone turned away from Mai and nodded quietly. John, Ayako even Masako turned away from her. Mai's chocolate brown eyes were filled with pain and anger. Mai this wasn't right; just because the students who had no clue what they were doing and getting there lives at stake. OH GOD I'm sounding like Naru…his rough voice is like a disease. They summoned a will-o-wisp to kill their teacher, I mean there are other ways to get rid of a teacher…not saying from personal experience. Well getting back to the point.

" Naru this is murder! Okay, you may not be the one exactly killing all these students! Its still murder!" Mai screamed at Naru.

"Mai I understand your concern but this is the only way." Naru stated "Lin get ready to start preparing."

With that they left leaving me with my mouth open ready for a good fight. _Stupid Naru he always does this. He just leaves you there thinking your own thoughts. No this time, Naru I won't let you take everything in your own hands…well even if your hands look so soft and clean. AHH No Mai you must stay focused. Mai you bakka you must stay focused and stop Naru._

For an hour Mai ran around the school and called Naru's cell and the office only to find or hear nothing of him. Mai slumped down onto the east stairwell of the school, tired and ready to scream out loud so the whole world could hear her. Before she could even attempt it.

" Mai come on back to the base. Everyone is worried and Naru could be in there." Bou-san said helping Mai to her feet.

Bou-san and Mai walked to the eerie echo of their footsteps. Till they found Masako, Ayako and John waiting outside the base not wanting to step in.

Mai hesitated but slammed the door open to see candles around a table and Lin-san chanting away. Before Mai knew her mouth was open….

" Naru! What are you doing? No one is here! Do you plan just to have all the students at home or in public to fall down dead!" Mai was shaking in fury as she yelled " Lin-san stop it. Do you want to be cause for bloody Murder?"

"Shut up!" Naru yelled " you don't know anything, now shut up and leave."

Yes, Naru yelled while shoving Mai out of the door but to slam it on her foot. Not even a second later he opened the door to only see and hear Mai yelling again.

"Naru, you are an ass, your fucked up. I-I-…" Mai was cut of by Naru's hand slaping her bruising her cheek.

"Fuck Mai, just shut up" Naru screamed at her.

Mai stood there shocked holding her brusied cheek. Tears falling down from her normal bright eyes which now were dull.

" I-I- I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Mai screamed at him before running out of the school to the front doors. She collapsed from shock and exhaustion. She sat there crying in pain of her cheek and leg.

_Stupid Naru , why did I say that? I love Naru not h-hate. I can't love him he is my boss. Ne he's my boss._

" Mai it's over. Lin returned the curse. Sorry" Naru whispered

" No, No your lying." Mai screamed shaking her head as tears poured out of her eyes. " Naru , your lying, ne please tell me your lying."

Naru slowly walked to Mai. Mai backed up in fear that Naru just did something horrible. There was a wall blocking her way. Mai would of run away from Naru but he placed his hand on the wall, blocking off her escape routs. Naru grabbed Mai and pulled her into a hug.

" We replaced their bodies in the gym, everyone is safe. No one is dead." Naru whispered into her ear. " I'm so sorry! I hurt you Mai. I slapped you. I shouldn't be allowed to tlak to you now. You must truly hate me now."

Mai looked up at Naru's face. It was filled with pain and was whiter than white. Mai's eyes followed to Naru's eyes and to surprise there were tears in his eyes.

Naru brought his head close to Mai's. They were inches away from each other. They exchanged air before naru leant in further into Mai. Roughly he pressed his lips against Mai's lips. Mai wrapped her arms around naru's neck and played with his soft hair, and pressed her body against his. Naru shoved his tounge through mai's lips and teeth until it was tickling her throat. _ I-I'm kissing Mai, OH MY GOD. This is a dream. Heh no, no it isn't. _They separated for air. Looking into each other eyes , they knew that they loved each other by a single tear slipping down Naru's glowing face.

The End

**Hey hey this is a oneshot story..well I'm actually not sure about it..so please Review and tell me if their should be a couple more chapters.**

**I was thinking of having Masako seeing them kiss and then she goes BOOm and threatens them and all that jazz…. Thanks for reading!!!**

**Hime434 (heidi)**


End file.
